


Dreaming

by wolfpaw



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfpaw/pseuds/wolfpaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You dream of wind</p>
<p>Violent, blustery, and wild</p>
<p>A warm and gentle breeze</p>
<p>You wake up</p>
<p>Longing to fly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming

You dream of bright blue skies

 

Open and clear

 

Inviting and free

 

You wake up

 

Longing for the sun

 

You dream of wind

 

Violent, blustery, and wild

 

A warm and gentle breeze

 

You wake up

 

Longing to fly

 

You dream of oil and shade

 

Strange creatures casting bubbles from their lips

 

A land to traverse and explore

 

You wake up

 

Longing for understanding

 

You dream of blood

 

Pooling and pouring

 

Covering family and friends

 

You wake up

 

Longing for revenge

 

You dream of a ship

 

A friend with space powers

 

A friend who aches to be called 'the real one'

 

You wake up

 

Longing for a fight

 

You dream of dead friends

 

Smiling and laughing with blank eyes

 

A date with an alien girl

 

You wake up

 

Longing for the past

 

You dream of instability

 

Disappearing and reappearing

 

Witnessing happenings throughout many times

 

You wake up

 

Longing for three holes through your torso

 

You dream of absconding

 

Dispersing into the air

 

Fleeing a once close friend

 

You wake up

 

Longing for safety

 

You dream of your best friend

 

Older than he is

 

Fatigue etched onto his young face

 

You wake up

 

Longing to know why he was laughing

 

You dream of dying

 

A giant green monster

 

Corpses scattered haphazardly

 

You wake up

 

Longing for it to truly all just be a dream

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know where this came from and it's probably been done before (i'm too lazy to check, honestly). i might do the other kids too, this one was just kinda really nagging at me. i guess it's like an alternate universe John or something? idk. it's not supposed to follow any rhythm or pattern or anything, just free form i guess.


End file.
